


New Life

by Cinnamonle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonle/pseuds/Cinnamonle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로키는 미드가르드를 침략한 후 토르와 함께 아스가르드로 올라가 지하감옥에 갇혔다 오딘에 의해 오랜 삶과 힘을 빼앗기고 미드가르드로 추방당한다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

‘Did you mourn?'

 

토르와 얘기한 그 때부터 자신은 그날의 기억에 항상 머물렀다.

 

내가 그리웠어? 그 질문의 대답은 마치 교과서와 같았다. 자신이 말을 가로채 입에서 나온 말은 결실을 맺지 못했지만 자신이 예상하던 말과 별반 다를 것이 없었다. 물론이라고, 자신의 아버지도 걱정하였었다고. 그 말을 들은 순간부터 자신은 감옥에 갇혀있는 지금 이 순간까지도 그 기억주변을 내내 맴돌았다.

 

그 말이 참인지, 거짓인지 판단하는 것은 어렵지 않았었다. 새의 날개를 부러트리면 날 수 있는지 그러한 질문처럼 이미 답이 뻔히 예상되는 말이었기 때문에 자신의 생각이 틀렸다고 다시 한 번 생각할 필요는 없었다. 모든 에시르들은 자신을 미워했었고 아주 자그마한 좁쌀만큼도 자신을 위한 생각이나 불쌍하다는 생각을 하지 않았을 것이었다. 오딘도 마찬가지였다. 그들보다 자신을 미워했으면 미워했었지, 덜 할 인물은 아니었다.

 

하지만 자신과 천 년을 동고동락한 자신의 배다른 형제는 예상할 수 없었다.

 

아니, 정정하자면 그는 자신에게 너무 뻔한 존재였다. 다른 에시르들과 똑같이 너무 예상하기엔 뻔한 인물이었다.

 

하지만 너무 대조적인 의미로 뻔한 인물이었다.

 

자신을 남성스럽지 못하고 여성스럽고 섬세하다고 놀려대곤 하였지만, 그는 언제나 자신을 걱정해주었었다. 요툰헤임으로 가는 여정에도 자신과 같이 가겠다고 얘기를 꺼낸 것도 그였다. 자신이 거짓으로 오딘이 죽었다고 얘기했을 때도 저에게 사과하였고, 웜홀에 떨어지기 직전에도 자신에게 안 된다고 소리를 질렀었고, 공간의 틈에서 타노스의 군대가 몰려나와 학살을 벌일 때 혼란스러워하는 자신에게 희망의 말을 내뱉은 것도 바로 그였다.

 

 

바로 그였기 때문에 자신은 언제나 그 기억에서 헤어 나오지 못하였다.

 

 

자신은 그저 토르에게 확인을 받고 싶은 것이었다. 자신이 선을 넘더라도 그가 손을 잡아주길, 그가 괜찮다며 손을 내밀어주는 것을 그저 확인받고 싶었던 것이었다. 부정할래야 부정할 수 없는 사실이었다. 그 믿음을 기반으로 자신은 지금까지 버텨낼 수가 있었다.

 

 

“로키, 너의 오랜 삶과 힘을 모두 박탈하고 인간과 다름없는 몸으로 미드가르드로 추방시키겠다.”

 

하지만 지금은, 오딘이 자신에게 내리는 명령을 보고도 싸늘한 눈으로 자신을 쳐다보는 지금은, 그럴 수 없었다.


	2. Banishment

2

 

 

 

“로키, 할 말은 없느냐.”

 

 

 

미드가르드로 로키가 추방을 선고받고, 토르와 함께 바이프로스트로 가는 길에서 나지막히 토르가 입을 열었다.

 

 

 

“오, 죄인인 나에게 무슨 할 말이 있겠어, 토르.”

 

“이 모든 건 네가 좌초한 일이다, 로키. 비꼬아서 얘기하지마라.”

 

 

 

좀 똑똑해졌네, 우리 형. 비꼬는 것도 알아차리고. 로키는 그렇게 한쪽 입 꼬리를 올리며 말했다. 토르의 표정과 말투는 미드가르드에 있었을 때보다 더 강압적으로 변해있었다. 토르는 금방이라도 로키의 멱살을 잡고 소리를 지를 듯한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 하지만 로키가 웜홀에 떨어진 뒤 많은 일이 있었고, 그것들은 토르의 무책임한 행동들이나 불같은 성격을 가라앉히는 역할을 했다. 토르는 말없이 로키를 노려보다 한숨을 내쉬고 조용히 다시 말을 시작했다.

 

 

 

“로키. 네가 이곳에 온 뒤로 너는 너의 신변을 보호할 어떠한 말도 하지 않았느냐. 무슨 말이라도 좋으니 말을 해다오. 부탁이다, 형제여.”

 

 

 

차분히 얘기하며 자신에게 부탁하는 토르를 로키는 바이프로스트로 향하는 발걸음을 멈추고 빤히 쳐다보았다.

 

 

 

“이거 정말 놀랍군. 나는 네가 불같이 화를 내며 나를 재촉할 줄 알았는데 말이지.”

 

“네가 사라진 뒤 많은 일들이 있었다, 로키. 미드가르드의 비행 물체에 있는 너를 빼내기 위해, 테서렉트가 어디 있는지 묻기 위해서 그 때 너를 거칠게 다룬 것이었지. 나는 더 이상 너를 그렇게 대하지 않을 거다.”

 

“오, 왜? 네 그 잘난 묠니르로 나를 협박하고 그러는 게 더 쉽고 빠를 텐데?”

 

“난 그러지 않겠다고 말했다, 로키. 제발 부탁이니 무슨 말이라도 해다오. 토니 스타크의 건물에서 흔들리는 너의 눈빛을 봤다. 넌 그때 분명 혼란스러워 했었어. 내가 잘못 본 것이 아니겠지. 그 때 그랬으면서 도대체 왜 변명할 말을 하지 않는 거냐.”

 

“.......”

 

“로키, 제발...”

 

 

 

로키는 미간을 찌푸리며 손을 들어 자신을 재촉하는 토르의 말을 멈추게 했다. 손을 내려 자신의 눈가를 쓸어내리던 로키가 한동안 말없이 있다 이내 입을 열었다.

 

 

 

“내가 말해보았자 무슨 소용이 있지, 토르? 네가 나와 함께 천년이 넘는 시간을 지내왔으면 눈치챘을텐데. 그래. 네 말대로 에시르들과 오딘 앞에서 추방을 선고받기 전, 내가 내 신변을 보호할 만한 말을 했다고 치지. 그런데 그게 무슨 소용이지? 너와 어머니를 제외한 나머지는 나를 신용할 생각은 추호에도 없어. 그들이 지난 천 년간 나를 어떻게 대했었지? 모두 나를 비웃었지. 항상 너를 부러워하는 거짓말쟁이로!”

 

 

 

조용히 말을 이어나가던 로키는 토르 눈 앞에 얼굴을 들이대며 화를 내었다. 로키는 숨을 가쁘게 쉬며 진정하려 했으나 잘 되지 않는지 눈을 감고 토르에게서 고개를 돌려 심호흡을 했다. 젠장. 간간히 섞여 나오는 욕설에 토르는 안타까운 눈빛으로 자신의 동생을 쳐다보았다. 

지하 감옥에 있었지만 행동이나 말투, 용모의 단정함은 여전하여 죄를 짓고도 잘 지내고 있군, 하는 자신의 친구들이 말했지만 자세히 보면 로키는 많이 수척해져 있었다. 물과 음식을 제대로 먹지 않아 수척해진 피부, 창백해진 얼굴과 잠을 자지 않아 충혈 되어있는 눈과 좀 더 마른 몸이 그것이었다. 로키. 토르는 로키를 다정하게 부르며 한 손으로 어깨를 살짝 잡으려 했지만 몸을 트는 로키의 행동에 손은 허공에서 자리를 잃고 방황하다 이내 원래 자리로 돌아갔다.

 

 

 

"그딴 식으로 부르지 마, 토르. 너도 마찬가지야. 너도 나를 포기했으면서 그런 식으로...“

 

 

 

희망 심어주지 말라고. 로키는 싸늘하게 토르를 쳐다보고 바이프로스트에서 기다리고 있는 토르의 친구들과 헤임달이 있는 쪽으로 걸어갔다.

 

 

 

“안녕, 헤임달. 그동안 잘 지냈었나.”

 

“네가 날 그렇게 만들어 놓고 잘 지냈었을 것 같나.”

 

“그런 대답이 돌아오니 기쁘기 짝이 없는 걸.”

 

“조용히 해. 배신자. 추방되는 순간까지도 뚫려있는 입이라고 잘도 나불대는 군.”

 

 

 

비꼬는 볼스타그의 말을 웃음으로 가볍게 넘긴 로키는 바이프로스트 입구에 서서 수갑에 묶인 손을 불편한 듯 움직였다.

 

 

 

“손은 언제 풀어줄 거지. 나는 이대로 어디로 추방되는 거야.”

 

“넌 앞으로 토니 스타크의 건물에서 살게 될거다, 로키. 수갑은 미드가르드에 도착하면 바로 풀릴 거고.”

 

“...그래.”

 

 

 

헤임달, 다리를 열어.

 

 

토르의 말이 끝나자마자 헤임달은 검을 꽂아 다리를 열었고 로키는 몸을 돌려 그들을 쳐다보는 것을 그만두었다. 토르는 그런 로키의 어깨가 유난히 쳐져있는 기분이 들었다. 모든 것을 포기한 것 같아 다시 한 번 로키의 이름을 부르려 했으나 로키의 목소리가 먼저 들려왔다.

 

 

 

“아스가르드에서 하는 마지막인데, 토르.”

 

“뭐냐, 로키.”

 

“누가 나를 그리워했다고?”

 

 

 

토르는 자신이 미드가르드에서 했던 말이 생각났다. 자신을 그리워했냐는 로키의 말에 자신은 물론 우리는 그러했다고, 아버지도 그러했다고. 분명 로키는 자신의 뒤에 있는 시프와 워리어즈들과 헤임달의 표정을 보고 하는 말임이 틀림없었다. 토르는 입을 열어 로키의 말에 답해주려 했지만 로키는 등을 돌린 채 자신을 쳐다보지 않았고 그대로 다리에 의해 아스가르드에서 추방당했다.


End file.
